As is well known, precision machining operations utilizing a lathe, a mill or other such high-speed rotary machines, require that the means used for holding the cutting tool or the workpiece be highly rigid and stable to avoid chatter and vibration. Draw-in collets are widely utilized to hold tools and fixtures in such machines, and are not only effective in providing the necessary support but are also most advantageous in enabling quick release and set-up of the supported part. Normally, the shank of the tooling or fixture used is of relatively small diameter, resulting in a level of rigidity in the assembly that may be inadequate, in turn leading to the production of parts that exhibit less than the desired degree of dimensional accuracy and surface quality.
Various devices are shown in the prior art for use in connection with machines fitted with collet chucks. For example, Diferdinando U.S. Pat. No. 3,884.120 provides a unit in which the flange adjacent the larger end has a pair of opposed, rearwardly opening slots for receiving driving keys on the machine spindle. Other United States patents of some interest to such devices include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,286,292; 2,449,284; 2,478,195; 3,719,367; 3,837,759; 3,874,688; and 4,456,412. Despite the activity in the art indicated by the foregoing, a need remains for a device for mounting cutting elements, workpieces, and the like in the collet of a high-speed rotary machine, capable of affording secure and rigid interconnection and ensure against chatter or vibration of the mounted part.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel device for mounting in the collet of a high-speed rotary machine, which device carries the full rigidity of the machine spindle directly to the mounted part.
It is a more specific object to provide such a device in the form of either a tool, an adaptor or a fixture which is secured by the collet.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and is yet highly effective for its intended purposes.